Kaiba In Virtual Wonderland
by The Black Rose 17
Summary: Seto Kaiba takes on the role of Alice except without the blue dress and apron.
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba working late in his office, trying to perfect his new virtual reality technology system. He was shattered he hadn't slept in 3 days working on his new invention; dozens of empty coffee cups were littered over his desk in his attempts to stay awake. He thought he was done and hopped into the virtual reality system to test it.

When he got out he saw, what he thought was a kuriboh? He followed it and it lead him down a corridor that he was sure that wasn't usually there at the end of the corridor there was a table with the tiniest pot of coffee he had ever seen and a very small door. Kuriboh sipped some of the coffee and it suddenly got smaller and then winked at Seto and went through the tiny door.

"Okay this place is seriously messed up I gotta get out of here." But he looked around and he couldn't see any other exit apart from the small door and he was never gonna fit though there. Unless... Seto thought looking at the pot of coffee he groaned and then downed the pot in one. He immediately shrunk down to the perfect sixe to fit through the door so he stepped through and then there was...

* * *

Nothingness he was falling but it wasn't like he would have expected but he stayed calm.

After felling for what felt like weeks and perhaps it had been, he fell into a puddle he winced as he hit the ground. He looked and realized he was outside somehow.

A voice behind him said "Hello Kaiba boy. You know for someone who had been through such hardships you have the tiniest puddle of tears I have ever seen."

Kaiba turned around to see a huge caterpillar white long white hair that covered one eye (Pegasus for anyone who didn't get that this is a Alice and Wonderland parody with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.)sitting on a big mushroom.

"Yeah well I don't cry, crying is a sign of weakness."

"Keeping all your feeling s bottled up like that isn't good for you Kaiba boy."

"Yeah whatever just tells me how to get back to my real size?"

"I would but I don't think you deserve it."

" Do I just eat this mushroom?" Seto said bluntly

"Yes." The Pegasus / caterpillar said disheartened Seto took a chunk out of the mushroom. "Wait Kaiba boy you have to be careful with the mushroom."

"Yeah whatever." kaiba said taking a bit out of the mushroom returning it back to his normal size " Oh look I'm back to normal nothing weird happened to me at all. Now how the hell do I get out of this weird place."

"You don't Kaiba boy."

"Yeah whatever I'll find my own way out. See ya."And Seto walked of down a dark wooded path.


	2. Chapter 2

"My God this place is messed up; I have to get out of here as soon as possible."Seto said out loud.

"Well if you want to get out of here you should go that way." Said a new but vaguely familiar voice

Seto looked up and on a branch of a tree was a cat with a big black smiling fury face and a ginger and white striped body (a Mokuba cat) that seemed to be talking to him. Kaiba thought it was strange that there was a talking cat for a moment but quickly dismissed that thought.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That isn't important right now."

"Okay... then tell me how to get of here then."

"You know Seto you really should smile more."

"Why did you just change the subject, I just want you to tell me how to get out of here!"

"If you smiled sometimes you might even get a girlfriend."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"No but when you never smile unless it's at pain and misery girls don't really want a relationship with you and your brother thinks that your gay because you've never had a girlfriend."

"Hey! I am 100% straight."

"Also firing your staff every other day doesn't help either."

"That's it you are so dead." Kaiba picked up a rock and threw it at the cat but it disappeared.

"WTF! It just it I'm getting out here." And he walked further into the woods.

He walked and walked into another huge hole and then he was falling and falling again,

"This is starting to get boring this place it just a bunch of gays and pitfall traps."He said aloud to himself.

Eventually he stopped falling and appeared to be into a huge dulling stadium five times as big as his and it was lined with hundreds of empty tables. Except for one where there was a hare with star shaped colourful hair (Yugi), a mouse that's hair stuck up at the front (Tristan) and a blonde man wearing a tall white top hat (Joey),they were both drinking lots of tea. Seto walked past the table with the mare and the hatter not bothering to talk to them.

"There isn't any room."Said the hare to Seto

"Are you talking to me?"Asked Seto

"Yes. Now sit your ass down here quick."

"But you said there wasn't any- oh never mind."Seto sat down opposite the blond man "So how do I get out of this hell hole?"

"You don't." Said the guy in the hat

"I'm leaving now"

"Okay okay I'll tell you. You must meet the pharaoh and beat him in a game he is good so make sure you're not lame. So remember power is not the only way to win."

"That won't take long see ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Seto got up and went over the door that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he stepped through it he found himself on top of his blimp. There were two men there one in green the other orange but they both had hats with BEWDs on top of their bald heads (the paradox brothers-as tweedle Dee and Dum).

"Hey can you guys tell me how to find a pharaoh so I can get the hell out of here."

"Yes but you must defeat us in a fight,"

"Come at us with all your might" They rhymed

"Okay, I will make a fool of it looks like I'm rhyming too." Kaiba said taking of his coat and raising his fists in a fighting stance.

The first brother aimed a punch at Seto but he ducked under it, coming back up punching Tweedle Dee in the nose causing blood to splatter everywhere. As the second brother came from behind kicking Seto in the back sending him crashing into the ground, he raised his foot above Kaiba's face intending to rearrange his handsome face but Seto reacted quickly grabbing the foot and pulling hard bringing the man down with him, he landed face first on the hard ground rendering him unconscious. The first brother stood opposite Seto and an evil grin spread across his face as he drew a knife from his pocket.

"Oh crap"Seto murmured

"It's got to rhyme, all the time!"Shouted the insane parody of tweedle Dee (or Dum I have lost count of who's who.),charging at Seto with the knife in his right hand.

Seto tried to side step it but he wasn't quite fast enough and the knife caught the side of his face leaving a gash of blood on his pale cheek, but Seto didn't even wince. Kaiba went straight into a spinning kick knocking the knife out of his opponents hand and then catching it in mid air he held it to its owner's throat.

"Tell me how to find the pharaoh or I will slit your throat."He whispered into the man's ear.

"You wouldn't have guts."

"Try me baldy," He said pressing the knife into the skin so a few beads of blood appeared

"Okay if you take the elevator there is a secret entrance if you press the down button three times."

"See ya sucker." Seto said putting on his jacket,wiping the blood on his cheek on the back of his hand,then licking the blood of his hand like some kind of then the knife in his pocket just in case he needed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto went through the secret exit in the elevator and found himself in yet another hole and this time he landed in a huge throne room at the far end there was a golden throne and sitting on the chair was the pharaoh that he was looking for. He was tall without a shirt that showed off his perfect tan and a golden pyramid hung there , with just a dark blue robe and a toga on his bottom half, he had huge black, blonde and magenta hair(Yami obviously) .

All around the edge of the room there were men chanting in a language that Seto couldn't understand. Kneeling in the centre of the hall was a man in heavy shackles. He had long white scruffy hair a red robe and purple shorts with a ring shaped object hanging on his bare chest (Bakura). He looked weak and half starved with cuts all over his body as though he had been whipped. It looked to Seto as if there was some kind of trial was going on but nobody noticed kaiba in the back of the room.

"Thief King you have been summoned to royal court for stealing my millennium items!" Boomed the pharaoh pointing at the chained man.

"Those things are evil they need to be destroyed once and for all or dark force will be unleashed on the entire world. "Raved the thief king.

"But yet you refuse to destroy yours."

"I will once I have used it to find and destroy the others. You only use them for evil, look at all these people you have enslaved and it doesn't stop there you kill and torture without a moment's thought." He ranted but Seto thought there was truth in his words even though he was clearly insane.

"SILENCE!"Shouted the pharaoh standing up "I will not take this insolence from my subjects. Guards lock him up in the dungeon and may he rot there for eternity." 2 heavily armed men dragged the Thief out of the roof pushing past Seto the whole time the man was kicking and screaming that he would never be the Pharaohs subject or bow to him.

Kaiba stared after the man, slightly worried for him but then he decided that his needs to get home were greater than the Thief Kings. So he strode forward up to the pharaoh.

"Are you the pharaoh I have been told to seek!" Seto shouted to the pharaoh.

"Yes."Said the pharaoh in deep voice that carried across the chamber.

"I challenge you to a game but if I win you must get me out of this place."

"I accept your challenge but if I win you will be trapped here for the game shall be duel monsters (obviously)"

"You are gonna regret this. Okay it's time to duel." and a duel disk appeared instantly on his forearm but he didn't question it.

"DUEL!"The two duelists said in unison

"I'll go first, "Said the pharaoh drawing.

"It doesn't matter I'll win either way."Seto replied cockily

"Don't get over confident, when you cocky it's because there is something you don't know."(Reference that nobody gets and if you do I love you,)

"Yeah like what." Smirked Kaiba

"Like you're not the only one around here that can screw the rules. I summon all 3 Egyptian god cards."

"Did you just summon a bunch of mon-"

"Don't you dare make that obvious little kuriboh reference; we will not stoop so low."

"But you did."

"So I am the Pharaoh and the main characters on the anime, the rules don't apply to me and to prove that I am better than you I am gonna attack you directly, even though it's the first turn. Ha I win, Own-ed"

Seto fell to his knees after the shock of the triple God attack"What that wasn't fair how was I supposed to win?"

"You weren't I wanted to teach you that sometimes that you cant win and that's okay. Guards take him away!"

"What so that's it? Your just gonna lock me up like a petty criminal. "

"Yeah you still lost the duel."

"Screw this; I'm too rich and pretty to be locked in a cell for eternity."

Seto drew his knife out of his inner pocket. He ducked and weaved through most of the guard then stabbed the one guarding the only exit straight through the heart; he pushed the body down the man's blood staining his white coat. He ran but found himself in a labyrinth, the walls were 100 feet high and the place was blanketed in a thick fog so Kaiba could barely see but he ran blindly in the darkness. Listening to the Pharaoh and his guards, hunting him down like wild animal. Suddenly he found himself at a dead end he could see the advancing army coming closer and closer with long spears and machetes, Kaiba looked around feverishly for a way out, but there was nothing, no escape, no backup plan, no second chance, just the inevitable rush of speeding death...


	5. Chapter 5

Then a soft had grabbed Kaiba's through a sudden hole in the thick hedges, the hand dragged Seto through but when he looked back there was just hedge again. He clung to the hand like a life ring as they ran through the mist; Seto could see that his saviour was a young woman with long white flowing hair (Kisara) that flew up into his face as they ran. They kept on running until the girl seemed to realize where they were and she stopped and she knelt down feeling the ground for something. Seto was unable to speak for some reason and he just watched her, until she found what she was looking for a patch of ground that had a little root sticking out or so it appeared but when she gave it a tug it turned into a huge rope opening up into a secret underground cave. She led Seto in whilst closing the door behind her, as Seto walked in the semi dark there was a loud bang as he hit his head a long pole hanging from the ceiling.

Laying there in a warm bed Kaiba didn't want to open his eyes because then he would now what evils this crazy world had in store for him next. But grudgingly he did, his vision was blurred and as he tried to sit up he felt a sharp pain in his head, he could feel a large bump on his forehead. His vision slowly returned to normal and saw he was in a room that was lit by torches around the walls, there were no windows just a small table and stove and the bed he was lying in. Sitting at the table was the girl who had saved him from the pharaoh; he saw her face properly for the first time and noticed that her eyes were a piercing blue.  
She smiled as she saw he was awake and said "rise and shine sleepy head"

"Err... what exactly happened?"

"Well I saved you and brought you to my lair and on the way in you hit your head on the loose bar hanging out of the ceiling that I keep forgetting to get rid of. Then while you were asleep I cleaned your wound and I washed the blood out of your jacket."

"Jee... thanks I guess but I really need to find my way home."

"Yes me to. I have been trapped here for months but without you I can't get back you're the key to escaping."

"Typical, trouble follows where ever I go."

The girl giggled "There is a rift in the dimensions at the top of the tower we need to go through there, we need to make a break for it at dawn when there will be less of the pharaoh's army around. But we will have to be quick they are bound to be on our tail sooner or later. We have a couple of hours before we have to go so you should have something to eat first try some soup."She said bringing a bowl of soup out of the oven. Seto sipped it and it tasted wonderful.

It was time to escape the mysterious girl gripped Seto's hand as they crept back up the passage warning him not to hit his head again she opened the door a crack to check that the coast was clear. They walked together closely making their way to the tower that now in the light of day Seto could see clearly a thousand feet high above their heads. The girl seemed to know where she was going and Kaiba followed willingly. They were close very close now but then a cry of "There they are!" from behind them.

"They found us, quick Seto lets go we need to go." And they were running again through the maze.  
"Were not going to be able to out run." them shouted Seto over the Noise of their loud footsteps.  
"We don't need to I've got a secret weapon."And she put her little fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly.

At the first it looked as if nothing happened but then from the skies came a pearly white dragon with blue eyes like him and the woman, the magnificent creature swooped down and she grabbed his hand pulling them both up on to the dragon. They were flying through the vast sky Kaiba's coat tail billowing behind him, he savoured every moment as the dragon brought them to the top of the tower. They got off at the highest floor where there was the dimension hole, glittering and dark purple it was beautiful and sinister at the same time. There were footsteps coming from a flight of stairs and there were more guards they had been waiting.

"Seto go through quick before its too late ill hold them off." she said drawing a bo staff from nowhere and kissing Kaiba on his unmarked cheek, he blushed at this.  
"But what about you?"He said slowly moving to the dimension portal.

"I will follow now go quick or else I can't go either" she yelled whilst trying to fight of three of the Pharaoh Zombie guards at once and then she kicked Seto in the chest causing him to fall backwards in the rift.

His eyes snapped open and found himself still in the virtual reality simulator, he had been asleep the whole time but then how come he still had a bump on his head. And if it had been a dream from the lack of sleep why did it seem so real, the caterpillar ,the fight, the pharaoh, the dragon and the pretty girl who had kissed him.

"Seto! Seto! Where have you been? I wanted you to meet your new secretary."His little brother cried bursting into the room. Followed by a woman that was so familiar to Seto the white hair and the piercing blue eyes looking at him through matching rectangular glasses, she wore a white suit a heels and a smile unlike any he had ever seen.

"Hi, Mr Kaiba it will be a pleasure to work for you. My names Kisara."  
"Haven't we met before?" he asked shocked.

"No I don't think so sir." She smiled and he smiled back like he had never done before. He smiled with love and passion instead of pain and cruelty.


End file.
